


Premier baiser

by Mayuuki (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Mayuuki
Summary: Repost d'une fic que j'ai écrite en 2010.Résumé original :Shinji s'est fait jeté par les Vizard pour une raison "idiote" et a embarqué Hiyori avec lui au lycée de Karakura. One-shot, Hiyori/Shinji / Allergiques au gnan-gnan, faîtes gaffe...
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori





	Premier baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ça uniquement pour pouvoir l'archiver. J'avais 13-14 ans quand j'ai écrit ça.
> 
> Laissé grosso modo tel quel, j'ai juste reformaté pour que ça soit plus lisible.
> 
> Posté en 2019 mais backdaté pour que cela n'apparaisse qu'en 2010 dans les recherches.

Aujourd'hui, la classe de notre rouquin interdimensionnel accueillait deux nouveaux élèves. Enfin, un qui était déjà venu et qui était repartit aussitôt et l'autre que quelques personnes connaissaient.

La professeur fit entrer en premier 'l'ancien nouveau'. Il était blond, les cheveux coupés courts et la coupe au carré. Sur son visage s'étendait un sourire qui effrayait certaines personnes. Ichigo faillit faire une crise cardiaque en le reconnaissant.

« Représentes-toi. dit la prof d’un ton las.

\- Hirako Shinji. » dit le nouveau.

Un bruit de chaise retentit au fond de la classe. Tout le monde se tourna vers sa source.

« J’espère que tu ne piquais pas du nez, Kurosaki. lui dit la prof d’un ton assassin.

\- Non… » répondit-il effrayé. Il pensa que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort.

« Voici maintenant la nouvelle. » reprit la prof.

Ils attendirent. Une, deux, trois minutes. La prof, commençant à s'impatienter, alla voir à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et… ne vit rien ni personne.

« Elle n'est même pas entrée en classe qu'elle sèche … » soupira la prof.

Elle allait se retourner quand une tornade jaune se planta devant elle. La prof sourit, se retourna et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle se remit à son bureau et appela la nouvelle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et apparut. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses yeux bruns clairs exprimaient clairement sa colère envers une certaine enseignante. Malgré le fait qu'elle se tenait le nez avec sa main droite (ça fait mal une porte ! U.U), on pouvait apercevoir quelques tâches de rousseur. Pour conclure, elle avait la taille d'une élève de primaire et semblait nageait dans son uniforme, mis sûrement à contre cœur.

« Présentes-toi, je t'en prie. » lui sortit l'enseignante en souriant comme l'on sourit à une enfant de trois ans qui aurait réussi à gribouiller un semblant de bonhomme.

À ce moment, la petite blonde sût qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout aimer, cette enseignante.

« Sarugaki Hiyori. fini t-elle par dire.

\- Bien. Va t'assoir à côté de Shinji. »

Hiyori jeta un regard noir à la prof avant d'aller s'asseoir.

« Aujourd'hui nous réviserons le théorème de Pythagore. » annonça la prof.

Hiyori songeait fortement qu'elle allait avoir la peau de cette enseignante car elle se doutait que cette révision était ciblée pour elle.

« Qui peux me réciter le théorème? »

Un seul doigt se leva. La prof fut surprise en voyant à qui ce doigt appartenait, mais l'interrogea tout de même.

« Hiyori?

\- Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de l'hypoténuse est égale à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés. (Merci à mes cours de maths!^⁾

\- ... »

La prof était scotchée et bouche bée, comme trois quart de la classe, Shinji compris.

Hiyori, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait fait, se rassit en remerciant intérieurement Lisa, qui avait accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers.

Sonna l'heure du déjeuner (la matinée est courte, je l'avoue...^^'''). Ichigo, Shinji et Hiyori allèrent sur le toit.

« Que-ce que vous foutez là? demanda le rouquin.

\- On voulait v'nir te faire un p'tit coucou! » répondit Shinji avec son sourire de débile mental.

BAM!

« Mais euuuh ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Hiyori ! se plaignit Shinji qui venait de se prendre un coup de pied dans la tête venant de la blonde.

\- T'es trop con. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis là. lui répondit-elle, tout en se débattant avec la manche de son uniforme.

\- C'est quoi la vraie raison? redemanda Ichigo.

\- ...J'en sais rien, il m'a traînée ici de force. répondit Hiyori.

\- D'accord…

\- Je me suis fait engueuler par les autres et ils m'ont viré. Comme je voulais pas être seul à errer sans but et que Hiyori était déjà dehors, bah, je l'ai embarquée. » avoua Shinji.

Un silence s'installa, avant que Hiyori ne cède à ses envies, c'est-à-dire:frapper et insulter Shinji pour sa débilité. Ichigo demanda à Shinji :

« Pourquoi les autres Vizard t'ont viré?

\- Pas tes affaires. » dit-il du tac au tac et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, extrêmement sérieux.

Hiyori le dévisagea. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi sérieux, c'était quand il s'était jugé comme seul responsable de la trahison d'Aizen et leur hollowfication. La teigne blonde menait un combat intérieur. Elle luttait entre l'envie de feindre l'ignorance (« Il veux pas le dire, point barre. »), l'envie de le frapper (« Il est habitué, donc ça changera rien. ») et l'envie d'en savoir plus (« J'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses! »).

Elle ne sut à quelle envie elle devait céder. Shinji et Ichigo commençaient à s’inquiéter. Ça faisait cinq minutes que Hiyori affichait une mine signifiant qu’elle réfléchissait. Elle ne bougeait pas, c’était à peine si l’on voyait qu’elle respirait toujours. Ses yeux étaient comme transparents.

Puis soudain, ils reprirent vie et Shinji atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! cria Shinji, qui ne comprenait pas cette fois pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.

\- ...J'en sais rien... » dit-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Shinji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hiyori Sarugaki, réputée chez les Vizard parce qu'elle trouvait toujours une bonne (ou mauvaise) raison de le frapper, ne savait PAS pourquoi elle l'avait frappé ! Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Hiyori avait la tête baissée, mais elle savait que Shinji la regardait.

« Je… désolée ! » dit-elle en courant vers les escaliers.

**POV SHINJI :**

Elle… s'est… excusée ?! Oulà ! Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle s'est jamais excusée, même quand on lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait tord. Elle a trop de fierté pour ça.

**POV ICHIGO :**

J'ai pas tout compris. A part le fait que Hiyori ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a frappé. En tout cas, ça a l'air grave qu'elle le sache pas…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hiyori pleurait… Ils cachent tous les deux quelque chose… c'est certain.

**POV HIYORI :**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? D'habitude, je trouve une raison de le taper, aussi stupide soit elle, mais là… J'avais aucune raison de le frapper… Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas inventé un crack ? 'Tain ! Et pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi en sentant son regard sur moi, j'ai rougi ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de défaillir lorsqu'il s'approche de moi ? Pourquoi je me sens fondre lorsqu'il me parle ? Pourquoi j'ai des envies de meurtres quand ces pétasses s'approchent de lui ? Et pourquoi tant de questions ?

**POV NORMAL :**

Hiyori courrait dans les escaliers, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Rangiku, qui était en mission shop… (excusez-moi!^^''') en mission de vadrouille, et lui rentra donc dedans.

« Tu es l'une des Vizard, je me trompe?

\- Non… c'est bien ça… articula la vizard entre deux sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda la rousse.

\- C'est… ce que… j'aimerais… savoir… répondit la blonde, ses larmes reprenant de plus belle.

\- Allez, viens. Tu va tout me raconter. » dit Rangiku en l'emmenant dehors, alors que les cours reprenaient.

Dans la cour, Hiyori s'était calmée et expliquait à Rangiku ce qu'elle avait comme elle put.

« Donc...Tu pleurais parce que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as frappé? questionna la rousse.

\- Non, je pleurais car je sais pourquoi je l'ai frappé…

\- Je comprends plus là…

\- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas car… Il ne veut jamais me dire ce qu'il a… Les autres l'ont viré et il m'a embarquée sans me dire pourquoi… Ça doit être la dixième fois que je répète 'pourquoi' en moins d'une heure…

\- Et pourquoi tout ces 'pourquoi’ ?

\- Parce que je doute… Je commence à croire que Shinji n'est plus un sombre imbécile pour moi…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est plus que ça pour moi…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui… » pleura la blonde.

* * *

Shinji et Ichigo étaient assis en cours. Shinji s'inquiétait. Quand Hiyori était partie en larmes et en courant, il avait voulu la retenir. Mais Ichigo l'en avait empêché, lui disant que s'il la retenait, son état empirerait. Mais le blond était persuadé que même si Ichigo n'avait pas était là, il n'aurait pas bougé. Car en la voyant comme ça, il avait été paralysé et s'était posé énormément de questions.

Pourquoi la voir dans cet état lui avait fait aussi mal ? Pourquoi la voir pleurer était aussi douloureux pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu la poursuivre ? Et pour n'avait-il pas réussi à bouger à ce moment?

En réfléchissant, il ne trouva qu'une seule réponse à toutes ces questions. Il aimait Hiyori. Si il l'aime, il ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer. Si il l'aime, il la poursuivra jusqu'au bout du Hueco Mundo, s'il le faut. Si il l'aime, il devient complètement à l'ouest en la voyant.

Shinji regarda par la fenêtre. D'abord il regarda la cour sans vraiment la voir, puis il fut attiré par deux tâches. L'une rousse, qu'il identifia comme étant la Vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division et l'autre qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant Hiyori. Elles avaient l'air de s'amuser et Hiyori souriait et riait de bon cœur.

Shinji repensa à ce que les autres Vizard lui avait dit.

***FLASH BACK***

Hiyori était sortie. Une réunion fut organisée par les Vizard restants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Shinji, qui contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, était légèrement inquiet par la soudaineté de la réunion.

« Shinji, on sait tout. »

Là, Shinji était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils savaient tout… Mais, ils savaient tout quoi ? Le blond aurait-il un secret que lui-même ignorait ?

« Vous savez quoi ? demanda t-il un peu paumé.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? fit Mashiro.

\- Les regards, les sourires, la bave de temps en temps. continua Lisa.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'inquiéta Shinji.

\- De ce qui hante ton esprit.

\- Hein?

\- Ou plutôt, de celle qui hante ton esprit d'abruti fini. ironisa Kensei.

\- Petite, blonde, colérique, violente... décrivit Mashiro.

\- Mais terriblement attachante et mignonne. finit Lisa.

\- Tu aimes Hiyori, avoue ! cria Mashiro (en faisant comme le gars dans Phoenix Wright ! XD)

\- Quoi !? mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? flippa Shinji.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Shinji. soupira Lisa.

\- Je... »

Shinji ne savait pas quoi dire. Les filles venait de révéler le fond de ses pensées. Il avait un peu honte de s'être fait démasquer aussi facilement.

« Alors ?

\- Ok...C'est vrai, je l'aime. soupira Shinji.

\- OUAIS !! cria Mashiro en sautant dans tout les sens.

\- Maintenant que tu nous l'a dit, va lui dire à elle ! crièrent tout les Vizards.

\- Non ! Je veux pas qu'elle le sache !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux pas!Point barre!" cria Shinji.

Aïe. Vu leur regard, ils allaient lui faire un sale coup.

« Tant que tu lui auras pas dit, Tu n'a plus le droit de venir ici ! Gare à toi si tu reviens ! Allez maintenant dehors ! »

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit à Hiyori qu'il l'aimait, il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Il était face à un cruel dilemme. Soit il restait muet face à Hiyori, mais errait dans Karakura sans fin, soit il disait tout à Hiyori et prenait le risque d'être ridicule et de changer en mal la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Son choix fut vite fait. Il préférait errer comme un chien que ne plus s'entendre avec la mini-tornade blonde.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci revenait en compagnie de Matsumoto. Les deux filles rentrèrent dans la salle. Rangiku avait le sourire au lèvres et Hiyori semblait se sentir mieux.

« Où étiez-vous passées, mesdemoiselles ? les interrogea la prof.

\- Hiyori ne se sentait pas bien donc je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie.

\- Et tu va mieux maintenant?

\- Oui, merci... » grogna Hiyori, à qui la prof venait de parler comme à une enfant de deux ans, tout au plus.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, la journée de cours était finie et Hiyori était pressée de retirer ce « foutu uniforme » dont les manches l'avaient énervée toute la journée.

Shinji ne disait rien sur le chemin. Mais son esprit ne chômait pas.

« 'Faut que je lui dise, sinon, je peux pas rentrer… Mais si elle m'aime pas, je me tape la honte et elle voudra plus me parler… RHAAAAA !! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Hiyori voyait bien que Shinji était perturbé et qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ils étaient désormais devant l'usine.

« Shinji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien…

\- Si, y a quelque chose ! Je le vois bien ! s'énerva Hiyori.

\- Hiyori… Faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Aller ! Accouche !

\- Hiyori, pour moi, t'es plus que ma tortionnaire, t'es plus qu'une amie. Je t'aime. Je sais, c'est pas dit de la façon la plus romantique qui soit, mais en prime les autres m'ont fait du chantage. Si je te le disais pas, j'avais plus le droit de rentrer. »

Il avait sortit tout ça, sans prendre sa respiration. Hiyori fixait à présent l'horizon, sans vraiment le regarder.

« Hiyori ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais s'en fichant complètement de toutes manières, il se retrouva par terre, la marque d'une chaussure sur le visage.

« Imbécile ! Moi aussi ! Je te hais ! »

Shinji sourit, se releva et la pris dans ses bras. La blonde venait tout simplement de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Il desserra son étreinte, la regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Hiyori, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma pour profiter pleinement de son tout premier baiser.

Les autres Vizard avaient tout vu et applaudissaient, ce qui ne fit pas s'arrêter pour autant le couple nouvellement formé.


End file.
